The present invention is in the technical field of skateboards. More particularly, the present invention is in the technical field of self-propelled skateboards. More particularly, the present invention is in the technical field of self-propelled skateboards, which advance by a rider's own driving force without the necessity of the rider's foot touching the ground.
In a conventional skateboard in the said technical field, such as a skateboard with direction-caster, which is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,195,259, constructed with two boards joined by a bar and a wheel with a caster mounted on each board, a rider requires a motion that the skateboard be twisted back and forth. However, there is a problem with such a construction that it is difficult for the rider to propel the skateboard with a continuous strong driving force. Furthermore, the rider is not easily able to climb up an incline while on the board or stop his/her motion and rest on the board while having the skateboard continuously running.